1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercising appliances, and particularly to an exercising apparatus which can be used for various exercises, such as rope jumping, hand exercising, arm exercising, and chest exercising, among other exercises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,010,015, issued Nov. 28, 1911, to S. C. Caddy, discloses a skipping appliance and physical exercising device in which resilient handgrips are attached to a jumping rope. In particular, the handgrips of the Caddy device can be adjusted relative to the rope and the length of the rope shortened insuch a manner as to permit use of the device as a chest exerciser, and the like. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 1,010,796, issued Dec. 5, 1911, to A. A. Pons, discloses an exercising apparatus wherein a length of resilient cord is mounted on a suitable support and is provided at its ends with resilient handles, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,515, issued Dec. 10, 1968, to J. H. Otto, discloses a rubber cord skipping rope and exerciser which can be connected to a support as well as used as a skipping rope.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,817,616, issued Aug. 4, 1931, to W. F. Goff, and 3,807,730, issued Apr. 30, 1974, to G. E. Dalton, et al., disclose exercising devices having compressible handgrips connected together by flexible members. Particularly, the flexible member of U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,730 is an elastic element which permits the exercising device to be employed for performing chest and similar exercises.